legomessageboardsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitebrick
Whitebrick was a well-known band among the LEGO Message Boards. They were a merge of the two famous bands Brickin' Heart and The Rolling Studs. After both bands' members became inactive, they decided to merge. This band stayed together for only one month, but combined The Rolling Studs' quality and Brickin' Heart's quantity. It is believed that the name is a parody of the rock band Whitesnake. Members *Masterofthemetal11 (November–December 2010) *Wiktorsz (November–December 2010) *Zillafan1998 (November–December 2010) *Pepsicola112 (November–December 2010) *Kitty309257 (November–December 2010) *Bloomancool (November 2010) Discography WHITEBRICK–November 18, 2010–Brickjams Records Disc 1: #Colored Bricks - MOTM #My Sweet Bricks - Wiktorsz #Only LEGO - Wiktorsz/Kitty #Bricks Got Rhythm - MOTM #The Brick Road Medley - Wiktorsz #I Used To - Wiktorsz #No Fakes - MOTM #Brickemian Rhapsody - Wiktorsz/MOTM #Stairway To Heaven - Ryo (covered by MOTM) #Brick Criminal - Wiktorsz #Fakes Are Going To Lose - Wiktorsz #You're Building - Wiktorsz #Heltbrick Skeltbrick (Acoustic) - Wiktorsz bonus Disc 2: #A Brick Is Always There For You - Wiktorsz #One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Bricks, Seven - Wiktorsz #Legocondriac - MOTM #Moderator Party - Wiktorsz #LEGO - Wiktorsz #Do Mindstorms Need Electric Bricks? - Zillafan1998 #Shine - Wiktorsz #Jamming Bricks - Wiktorsz #LEGO.com Country Music - Wiktorsz #Dreams - Wiktorsz #Fakes Are Going To Lose - Wiktorsz #Gotta Build Somethin' - MOTM #Creative (Acoustic) - Wiktorsz bonus Disc 3: #Victims Of The Fakes - MOTM #Nothing At All - Wiktorsz #World Of Imagination - MOTM #Fail For Fakes - Wiktorsz #Nature Of A Brick - Wiktorsz #LEGO Freak (Reprise) - MOTM #For Christmas LEGO - Wiktorsz #Goodbye - Wiktorsz #Save Our Souls - Wiktorsz #This Is LEGO - LegoStudios34 (covered by Wiktorsz) #Let It Build - Wiktorsz #In the Morning - Wiktorsz #The LEGO Time (acoustic) - Wiktorsz Tales Of LEGO–November 25, 2010–Brickjams Records Disc 1: #Unchain (MOTM) #Plagiarism Blues (Wiktorsz) #Brick In The Sky (MOTM) #Brick Fever Party (Wiktorsz) #Build The World (MOTM) #Back In LEGO City (Wiktorsz) #People Got To Build Free (MOTM) #Building Down The River (Wiktorsz) #You Ain't Building Nothing Yet (MOTM) #Change Your Life (Wiktorsz) #Like A LEGO Brick (MOTM) #I'm A LEGO Fan (Wiktorsz) #Convertibles (MOTM) #Stack Me Up (Wiktorsz) Disc 2: #I'll always Build For You (MOTM) #Brick You (Wiktorsz) #Raging Of The Fakes (MOTM) #Trapped! (Wiktorsz) #His Heart Was Always In It (MOTM) #Try Bricks (Wiktorsz) #Kick The Fake Brick (MOTM) #Always (Wiktorsz) #While My Guitar Gently Builds (MOTM) #Red Brick Blues (Finckboy, sung by Wiktorsz) #What Stays In Your Mind (Reprise) (Wiktorsz) #Explosive (Wiktorsz) #Tales Of LEGO (MOTM) #Trapped! (Live) (Wiktorsz) Yeah Yeah Yeah–November 29, 2010–Brickjams Records #Yeah Yeah Yeah (Wiktorsz) #Studs (MOTM) #Next To You (Wiktorsz) #I Will Be Your Friend On MLN (MOTM) #Go Retro (Wiktorsz) #Build Back Up (MOTM) #From Me To You (Wiktorsz) #Thank You Brick (Wiktorsz) #Wise As A Sensei (MOTM) #Wild LEGO West (Wiktorsz) #Main Street (MOTM) #Bricks Will Fall (MOTM) One Crazy Brick-December 2, 2010–Brickjams Records #321 (MOTM) #One Crazy Brick (Wiktorsz) #Build So Loud (MOTM) #Brick Of Bricks (MOTM) #Build On Through (To The Other Side) (Wiktorsz) #Let's Brick (Wiktorsz) #Na Na Na, Build With LEGOs (Wiktorsz) #Brick In A Bottle (MOTM) #LEGO, How To Describe (MOTM) #Build It Black (Wiktorsz) #Funflower Interviewing Wiktorsz (FF, Wiktorsz) Bricks Fall From The Sky–December 3, 2010–Brickjams Records #DIG DOWN DEEP (Pepsicola112) #Break My Brick (Wiktorsz) #How Long? (MOTM) #Song 34 (Wiktorsz) #Alibi (MOTM) #Fakes'person (Wiktorsz) #Be (MOTM) #All You Got (MOTM) #Return Of The Ninja (MOTM) #Happy Xmas (War Is Over) (Wiktorsz) Category:MLN Music and Bands Category:MLN Bands Category:2010 Category:Brickjams Records